For a traditional liquid crystal display device, its brightness is mainly adjusted by adjusting brightness of a backlight unit, and a liquid crystal unit is controlled by a pixel unit. In the case that no signal is applied to a gate line at a pixel region, the liquid crystal display device may not emit light. For an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display device, an OLED may emit light through voltage programming. In the case that the existing AMOLED display device is started, a large current surge may occur, resulting in display defects. In addition, at an initialization stage, current leakage may occur for an OLED panel, so an impact may be caused to an ELVSS pin inside a direct-current (DC)-DC power source driver chip, and thereby reliability of the DC-DC power source driver chip may be adversely affected.